(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water tank apparatus set up in an aquarium or the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an aquarium has widely been known and utilized as means for admiring or enjoying fishes and shellfishes or the like, aquatic life or the like. Fishes and so on in the aquarium are raised in a large water tank. Since an admirer or enjoyer looks up at the fishes, the enjoyer is brought to a condition or state just as he is located at a position near an underwater bottom. Thus, the enjoyer can sufficiently enjoy the fishes and so on. Further, there is also a pool-like water tank, in which an enjoyer can look into the water tank from the above.
If not only the enjoyer enjoys the ecology of fishes and so on, but also the enjoyer can take an action, for example, provisioning or feeding or the like at a location within very close to the enjoyer, enjoyment will increase double. In this respect, the provisioning or the like is made possible to a certain degree in the pool-like water tank described above.
In the general or usual cases, however, the large water tank is desirable for observation of the ecology of the fishes or the like. In the case of the large water tank, there is only enjoyment in which the enjoyer sees through the water tank made of a transparent glass material or the like. This is indirect, and leaves much to be desired. That is, if the general run of people can easily take a walk in the underwater, the above dissatisfaction will be dissolved so that enjoyment increases double.
It is considered that, as means by which the enjoyer can directly be in contact with the fishes and so on within the water tank, the enjoyer bears equipment such as, for example, a scuba or the like, and gets into the underwater. By doing so, the above-described object can be achieved. However, this means is extremely special, and is impossible for persons who are afraid of water, for persons who are poor hand at swimming, and for babies or the like. Thus, the above means is not general. In addition, problems remain in that it requires much labor to mount equipment to a person, and the expenses run up.